


+

by thekidsarentalright



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Existential Crisis, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, lots of crisises, stripper Phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekidsarentalright/pseuds/thekidsarentalright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan did everything he could to escape, but Phil was always able to pull him right back in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	+

The a Team

Dan Howell woke up in an unfamiliar bed alone. This wasn’t the first time. Lately he’d been going home with more and more girls, most of them drunken hookups. He took a moment to breathe. It would be okay. It was fine. Everything was alright. Come on Howell, it’s time to face the world. Or more accurately, face my one night stand. He pulled on his clothes, and steeled his resolve as he opened the bedroom door. He walked down the hallway, almost laughing at the Pokémon poster on the wall. Maybe this one wouldn’t be as bad as he thought. And as Dan entered the living room, he realized it was much, much worse than he thought.

For sitting on the couch, watching some movie, was a man. No, Dan thought furiously. This is not happening.

“Hello! You’re finally up,” said the man. He had jet black hair and was lounging on the couch in a hoodie and joggers. “There’s pancakes if you want some.”

Dan felt like he was going to faint. I swore it wouldn’t happen again.

“Hey are you okay?” couch-man asked, whose name, as Dan could now recall past the thumping in his brain, was Phil. “You do remember what happened, right?”

And Dan did remember. He remembered going to the strip club with Chris and some of his mates from uni. And he remembered watching as each faded away from him, distracted by others. He remembered picking up his beer, and resolving to switch to something stronger. Six shots of vodka later, he remembered bumping into the boy he had seen on stage. 

What’s your name? 

Why don’t you buy me a drink and find out? 

And he remembered stumbling into a cab, into Phil’s apartment, into Phil’s bed. “I remember.”

“Well you look a bit faint,” Phil said. “Sit down and I’ll get you some pancakes.” This was more than what Dan bargained for.

While Phil was preparing the food, Dan sat down and grabbed the remote, putting on The Great British Bake Off. Phil had his cock up Dan’s arse last night; the least he could do was let him pick the show. When Phil returned with tea and a plate of pancakes, Dan invested his attention solely into each bite of pancake.

“Do you mind?” Phil asked.

“What?” Dan’s gaze landed on the cigarette in Phil’s hand. “Oh, sure. Go ahead.” Dan watched, fascinated, as Phil lit the cigarette with the ease of a seasoned professional.

Phil took a drag and exhaled. Dan tried not to focus on the shape his lips made against the burning flame. “Now we’re going to talk. Question for question. I’ll begin. Name?”

Dan blinked. This had never happened before. “Daniel James Howell. Why do you smoke?”

Phil glanced at him. “I like cigarettes, Dan Howell. I like to think of fire held in a man’s hand. Fire, a dangerous force, tamed at his fingertips. I often wonder about the hours when a man sits alone, watching the smoke of a cigarette, thinking. I wonder what great things have come from such hours. When a man thinks, there is a spot of fire alive in his mind- and it is proper that he should have the burning point of a cigarette as his one expression.”

And that’s when Dan knew he was screwed.

Hours later, after Dan had left Phil’s with a number scrawled on his palm, he thought of his own number on another hand, a hand that had held a cigarette, a hand that belonged to a boy that pried him open with nothing but words.

Dan needed a drink.  
a/n: quotes used from Ayn Rand's Atlas Shrugged.


End file.
